Atlanna Tully
"No Not Veemon Please" Atlanna is one of Milton's lovers who was stayed with in eons after Manny was born and the ruler of entire city in Atlantis but even that also Atlanna is a mother of Orm, Arthur, Veemon and Flonne but that Atlanna also did revealed that She was Lugo Sibling's Half-Atlantean Mother of their family which that been it happen that when being alone for no one to take care of her instead of Orm, Arthur and Flonne in matter way, Atlanna have Manny to take care of her when left to Conservatory on her son's frist day back but also She is the Leader of the Pisces Lords attributes and Head of House Tully and even also Atlanna has the pet Zodiac Dragon named Capricorner who loved to play with Manny in childhood days on his birthday before and after droppped out from Conservatory to open his own school but not never see Manny grown up into young man Atlanna Profile Family Capricorner ( Pet ) Fogcloud ( Pet ) Kairos Jr. ( Pet ) Orvax ( Ex-Husband ) Milton ( Lover ) Kairos ( Lover ) Orm Tully ( Son ) Flonne Garcia ( Daughter ) Arthur Garcia ( Son ) Veemon Tully ( Son ) Personally Creature Mother Virus ( Partner ) Dream Creature Iximin Deck Episode Appearance Spells Gallery Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 15 Queen Atlanna .png|Atlanna Felt Threatened By Orvax For Hiding A Secret From Him And She Have Affair With Kairos Frame-064009.jpg|Atlanna and Orm clashes each other Vlcsnap-2015-01-25-10h04m21s47.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 13 Queen Atlanna.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 13.png 81722.jpg|Atlanna being asked by Sejua'Mana Why She and Poseidos never race again and quit the Dragon Jockey 1022.jpg Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 12.png Atlanna Not Blessing Manny And Mera's Marriage.jpg|Atlanna not happy with Orm's visit Queen Atlanna - Throne of Atlantis.png|Atlanna was used to be Jockey Dragon Racer of the Dragon Fish Team for Atlantis in past lifetime Ocean-Master-kill-Queen-Atlanna-Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-2015.jpg Ocean-Master-and-Queen-Atlanna-Justice-League-Throne-of-Atlantis-2015.jpg|Atlanna was being threated by Orm on telling her to come back with him in Atlantis Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 14 Queen Atlanna.png|Atlanna refuses to go back Atlantis with Orm and told him that She is happy when her was at now with Manny, Sejuani and her Grandchilden Queen Atlanna JLTOA 01.png Atlanna and her son Orm JLTOA.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 05.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 04.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 08.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 19 Queen Atlanna.png Queen Atlanna JLTOA 03.png 18748707420 fd1671674d b.jpg|Atlanna knew that Orm was making fun of his own mother for being love addicted by Kairos on during her breakfast time to start the morning's schedule in the Kaijudo Temple 18891346292 02a4becc8b b.jpg 18273938334 d2c4ec7a35 b.jpg 18708796810 c8b1235885 b.jpg 18891259892 7170564d6f b.jpg 18891337862 b11ec0cf78 b.jpg 18870131036 c3dc8316f6 b.jpg 18708696288 4a6c417ab6 b.jpg|Atlanta admits that She was accused of murdering her husband in the past 18896587785 08c5f80346 b.jpg 18870308666 f06c5c9bce b.jpg 18896543555 2d9d8fa9e1 b.jpg 18708787560 e18271e8ff b.jpg 18275795463 919ca1f7b8 b.jpg 18899430431 94c9c2b5f0 b.jpg|Atlanna Know She Has Feelings For Her Grandchildren 18708858248 66f3c6bdf0 b.jpg 18899265761 3ab8d8356a o.png|Atlanna revealed that her husband Orvax has misrepsected of Kairos's Greatness before He died Mother_Atlanna.JPG War_Is_Not_A_ Answer_Mera,_But_Peace_Guides_Us_Our_Claws.JPG AtlannaKaijudoKairosDragonsSeason15.PNG AtlannaKaijudoKairosDragons.PNG AtlannaUndone.PNG Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Mages Category:Kaijudo Temple Masters Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Rank S Duelists Category:Water Element Centurions Category:Human Type Centurions Category:House Tully Members Category:Huppermage Class Centurions Category:Light Water Duelists